


Stay

by Its_mary4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arumika Week, Best Friends, Comfort, F/M, Kidnapped Eren Yeager, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_mary4/pseuds/Its_mary4
Summary: "She was injured really bad after the last expedition . They all were devastated . He couldn't blame her for what happened after all she saw the love of her life being dragged away from her . He flinched when he realized that he could've lost the two of them today ."OrEren is kidnapped and taken by Marley and Armin is there to comfort Mikasa .





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For Arumika Week 
> 
> Day 1: "Stay with Me"

She was injured really bad after the last expedition . They all were devastated . He couldn't blame her for what happened after all she saw the love of her life being dragged away from her . Eren was taken away to Marley . He flinched when he realized that he could've lost the two of them today . Right now he was sitting beside her bed just silently watching her. She started to open her eyes .

Her vision was a blur , but it started to clear after moments .

"Mikasa !" She heard Armin's soft voice . She looked to her right . He was sitting beside her holding her hand .

"Armin" she managed to say "where are we now ? Where's Eren ?"

"We are back at the headquarters . You were badly injured . You've been sleeping for two days now" he got up "I'll bring you some water"

"Armin, that doesn't answer my questions. Where's Eren ?" She said strictly

"Mikasa ... Am .. am sorry " the words slipped from his mouth . She closed her eyes knowing exactly what he meant .

"You're lying , right ? Armin please tell me you are lying !" She cried.

"Mikasa!" He whispered softly . He came and sat beside her again . He wiped her tears with his thumb

"Hushh... Don't cry ." He pulled her to his chest and started rubbing her back . Trying to comfort her .

"We will save Eren ! As always . We will save him together ."

She grabbed into his shirt tightly . She calmed now , but yet she is still holding into his shirt . He just sat there waiting for her to pull away .

"Armin" his name escaped her lips slowly .

"Hmm?" Was his response

"You smell good" she said and inhaled his scent "it's comforting" His face flushed as a tomato . He felt awkward , so he pulled away.

"Y- you need to rest now . Am going to my room. Sleep well" he spoke . He got up and turned his back , but she grabbed his wrist .

"What's wrong ? You need anything?" He gently said

"Stay !" She looked at him "Can you stay just , tonight ?" He was going to reject her offer because his heart can't handle all of this , but then she did this cute pout .

"Please" she pleaded while pouting . He can't fight against that look . So he gave in . She made a space for him on the bed and he got in . They lied down and he felt his heart would stop any moment . He felt heavy weight on his chest . Mikasa cuddled near him and rested her head on his chest . She looked up at him and smiled .

"Thanks for being here , Armin!" She told him . His response was a gentle smile while he tangled his fingers in her hair .


End file.
